


Kiss Me, Like We're Falling In Love

by Breila_rose



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breila_rose/pseuds/Breila_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille/Jo fluff. The girls on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Like We're Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Short PWP drabble that was stuck in my head. I love these girls, they are so pretty to write. 
> 
> Thanks to Cassie (skyline) and Sarah for betaing. <3
> 
> Title a variation on Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me'.
> 
> BTR does not belong to me, nor do the characters.

Camille stirred slightly, feeling a warm breeze sweeping across her bare shoulders. She smiled to herself as she slowly woke up, rolling over and reaching for the girl she had fallen asleep curled around. As she floated awake she picked up on the soft sound of music from across the room. She knew without opening her eyes that's where she would find her girlfriend. 

Sure enough, Jo was sitting on the window seat, early morning sunlight streaming through the glass and making her blonde hair look like spun gold. Her golden curls tumbled over her shoulders as she concentrated on her music, reminding Camille how she had run her fingers through that hair the night before; how she had tangled those curls in her hands as Jo brought her as close to heaven as he could get. 

Perched on Jo’s lap was her guitar that she plucked with expert fingers, fingers that knew how to command a song from a guitar and could coax a song out of Camille just as easily. 

Camille's eyes continued to take her in while she could. Jo had shrugged on one of the white boyfriend shirts she loved, haphazardly buttoning it so it fell from her shoulder carelessly. The shirt stopped mid-thigh and Camille saw the turquoise peek of Jo’s boyshorts every time she shifted. Her eyes traveled down her girlfriend's bare legs, toned from years of judo training. Those toned legs had been wrapped around Camille the night before and she shivered in pleasure at the memory.

"You look like a goddess," Camille murmured breaking the spell that had settled over the room.

Jo's head popped up and she met Camille's gaze, a soft pink blush rising on her cheeks. She smiled. "I do not."

"You should see yourself right now, all you need is a crown of wildflowers," Camille smiled softly. 

"Well then, you're my muse," Jo said, grinning as she set down the guitar gently. She moved away from the window, which Camille could see was open, letting in a warm breeze and the distinct scent of the sea. 

"Am I?" Camille asked, sitting up and crossing her legs, letting the sheets pool around her waist as Jo leaned down for a kiss. 

"In everything I do," Jo murmured, letting Camille pulled her down, settling Jo in her lap. Camille's hummed in appreciation, running her hands up her girlfriend's legs lightly. 

"I can show you," Jo whispered softly, kissing her jaw, lightly trailing feather light kisses down her neck in what always felt like a caress. 

"Jo," Camille shivered, slipping her hands up under Jo's shirt to tease along the band of her shorts. 

"You should see yourself when you sleep," Jo murmured, lips traveling down her neck to places that had Camille humming in pleasure. "You're beautiful laid out on my bed, the sheet just barely covering you. Teasing me, even in your sleep."

"I love to tease," Camille tried to joke, but she wound up moaning softly as Jo's lips traveled to the swell of her breasts, caressing her softly with her hands. 

Camille loved Jo like this, loved when she took her time and drew this out, treating Camille like a priceless artifact she wanted to explore. She also loved the nights of quick, burning passion that left them both breathless in their need for each other, but this was her favorite. Jo bringing her up slowly, torturously until she crashed down around her, her body shaking. Jo was in that mood now.

Camille laid back, Jo following, her mouth still attached to Camille, sucking on her skin lightly. "Jo," she whimpered, heat pooling in her stomach and traveling down, anticipation sending a shiver down her body as Jo settled on top of her, between her legs. Camille's leg wrapped around her, bringing her close so that Camille could arch against her thigh, bringing the slightest bit of relief as Jo continued to drive her crazy with her mouth.

Jo's hands swept down as she leaned up to kiss Camille's lips again, distracting her as she walked her fingers teasingly along her inner thighs, bringing a moan from her lips and dipping her fingers into her.

Camille could feel her head spinning as Jo kissed her lips and teased her core, fingers expertly bringing moans from her mouth. Her body arched as she sought more pleasure from the girl above her. "Jo, please," she whimpered, looking up at her.

"I want to watch you," Jo murmured sitting up slightly. "Your face when you come, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Camille's response was cut off by a gasp as Jo's fingers teased against her clit, bringing her close and then backing away again, a repeated pattern that had short moans falling from her lips and her fingers clenching the sheets underneath her. 

When she came, it took her by surprise, crashing over her, drawing a short cry from her lips; a note she was sure Jo was locking away in her memory. Pleasure swept through Camille, making her toes curl and her body arch. 

"Beautiful," Jo said, laying back over her and kissing her softly until she came back down. "My beautiful girl."

Camille smiled, wrapping Jo up in her arms and kissing her until she needed air, her body still shaking slightly. 

"What do you want to do today?" Jo asked, drawing a laugh from Camille. 

"Besides this?" Camille asked, dipping her fingers under Jo's boyshorts. 

"After this," Jo managed through a gasp.

"Beach?" Camille asked, rolling them over so she was on top of Jo. "It’s our vacation, we can do whatever we want."

"Maybe I'll just keep you in bed all day, playing you music while you inspire me," Jo mused, reaching up to tangle her fingers in Camille's curls.

"You won't get much music written, you look entirely too sexy playing the guitar," Camille told her, smirking down at her. 

"That's what I'm counting on," Jo said, smirking right back and Camille leaned down to kiss her, distracting her from her music for the next couple of hours.


End file.
